hunhan Because Of Photos
by HanYura
Summary: Sehun menghukum Luhan karena kebanyakan selingkuh sama seme lain dengan berfoto ria dengan kamera polaroid yang dipampang di board SM Smart bla bla .? Cuma adegan Mesum Sehun Dan Luhan Yang berhiaskan dengan Desahan dan erangan disana sini . "Tapi Sehun, Ini pertamakalinya aku melakukan ini." "Percayalah Hyung, Nantinya akan menyenangkan."


**FANFICTION**

**Tittle : Because Of Photos**

**Author : baboNamja**

**Pair n cast : HunHan , Slight Kai Tao**

**Summary : Sehun menghukum Luhan karena kebanyakan selingkuh sama seme lain dengan berfoto ria.? Cuma adegan Mesum Sehun Dan Luhan Yang berhiaskan dengan Desahan dan erangan disana sini . "Tapi Sehun, Ini pertamakalinya aku melakukan ini." "Percayalah Hyung, Nantinya akan menyenangkan." **

**Warning : Yaoi , NC, Mature, Typos, Gaje, Oneshoot**

**Rate : M**

**Copytight : Cerita Milik Author, No Plagiarizm No Copas No No No !**

**Disclaimer : Tokoh merupakan milik diri mereka masing masing dan milik orang tua mereka .**

Disebuah Ruang yang bukan lain adalah Kamar, Terdapat Seorang _Namja_ Cantik yang sedang duduk dengan wajah was was ditepi sebuah ranjang, Namja Itu tidak mengenakan sehelaipun kain selain pakaian dalam Putih yang mencetak jelas relief dibagian bawah itu, kamar itu sedikit remang remang karena cahaya matahari tidak bisa menembus masuk disebabkan Gorden yang masih menutupi sebagian sisi jendela.

" Jadi _Hyung_ ... Kau benar benar ingin menyerahkan dirimu padaku ? " Tanya Seorang _Namja_ Bernama Oh Sehun yang berdiri didekat sebuah rak meja kecil, yang keadaannya tidak jauh berbeda dengan Luhan yang hanya menenakan _Underwear_, sambil menyilangkan tangannya.

" _N..Nee Sehunniee _... Bukannya ini yang kau inginkan ?." Jawabnya Sambil tertunduk.

" Kau Harus meyakinkanku Hannie." Balasnya Seduktif sambil tersenyum _evil._

" bagaimana ?." Tanya Luhan Heran.

" Goda Aku _Chagy! _Aku tidak mau melakukannya sedangkan kau terus malu malu dan tertunduk." Tantang Sehun kepada Luhan, Padahal tanpa digoda pun Sehun sudah sangat tidak Sabar untuk menyerang _hyung _kesayangannya, tapi demi gengsi seorang _"seme" _Sehun bela belain untuk menahannya.

" Ss..Sehunniee..." Kata Luhan sambil berdiri perlahan lalu berjalan mendekat kearah Sehun. Jarak diantara mereka berdua semakin menipis. Keringat mulai bercucuran dikening Jarak diantara mereka sudah sangat dekat, Luhan memberanikan dirinya untuk menatap wajah Sehun , Perlahan tapi pasti bayangan wajah itu ditangkap oleh retina matanya. Kulit Pucat tanpa cela, bibir merah dan hidung yang menggemaskan. Luhan menelan Ludahnya.

.

.

.

" Pftt _Hyung... _Kau benar benar menggemaskan, Kenapa kau begitu Serius ? " Sehun terkekeh geli memecah keheningan sambil mencubit pipi Luhan sekilas.

" Aa..Annu Sehunnie.. Ini pertamakalinya aku melakukan ini ." Kata Luhan sambil mempoutkan bibirnya hingga semburat merah dipipinya.

" Aku Tau, Akulah yang pertama dan selamanya untukmu _Hyung_." Kata Sehun sambil memeluk tubuh Luhan yang sedikit lebih kecil darinya, Luhan menenggelamkan wajahnya didada Sehun, Hanya Kehangatan yang dirasakannya.

Perlahann tangan Sehun yang dari tadi mengusap punggungnya mulai menjalar kearah lain yaitu *piiippp...

" Kau sudah gagal menggodaku, sekarang, giliranku_ Chagy_..." Bisik Sehun seduktif ditelinga Luhan.

" Shh...Shehunnie... Geli." Rengek Luhan saat tangan Sehun sudah tiba di *piipp Miliknya, Bukannya Berhenti tapi Sehun malah Semakin menggerayangi tubuh_ namja Chingunya_, Sehun mendorong tubuh Luhan keatas ranjang dan menindihi tubuh mungil Luhan, Setiap gesekan Kulit antara keduanya menciptakan cipratan Api hasrat didalam hati keduanya.

Sehun memposisikan Kedua junior mereka yang masih terbalut_ underwear _hingga sejara dan menggesekan keduanya dengan ritme yang sangat erotis (?)

Perlakuan Sehun membuat wajah Luhan semakin memerah, Tak puas menggoda sang _Uke_, Sehun mulai menciumi pipi Luhan Perlahan menuju bibir merah yang benar benar menantang minta untuk dilumat itu.

"Emhhh.." Erang Luhan Saat Sehun menautkan bibir keduanya, Sehun menggerakan kepalanya kekiri dan kekanan untuk semakin menambah sensasi, Tidak puas dengan cara ini Sehun mulai mencoba sedikit menggigit bibir bawah Luhan perlahan, Gigitan ini mendapat reaksi yang cukup hebat dari sang empunya. Luhan menggeliat dan berusaha melepaskan ciumannya dengan mendorong dada sehun, Sayang Kekuatannya tidak cukup kuat untuk membuat tubuh kurus Sehun bergeming , Sehun semakin memperkuat ciumannya.

"Emhhh...ngghh..." Luhan Mulai Kehabisan Nafas, wajahnya sudah memerah seperti buah Tomat(?)

Perlahan Sehun melepaskan tautan bibirnya, terlihat benang Salvia menghubungkan bibirnya, Sehun menatap Luhan dengan wajah Seduktifnya, Mata Luhan yang membulat pipinya yang memerah dan bibirnya yang basah mebuatnya telihat begitu sepeti sedang minta ingin diperkosa.(Author,,, sadar Thoor.)

" _Shh.. Chagya_,.." Desah Sehun yang semakin ter-rangsang sambil Kembali melumat Bibir Luhan Sekilas, Bibirnya mulai Turun kelehen Putih Milik Luhan , sedikit meninggalkan _Kissmark_ tanda kepemilikannya.

Perlahan tapi Pasti Sehun mulai bermain dibagian dada Luhan, Luhan menggeliat saat Bibir Sehun bermain di _Nipple_ sebelah kanannya, Tangan Luhan yang sedari tadi meremas Bed COver veralih meremas rambut bagian belakang Sehun sembari mendorong kepala Sehun agar memberinya yang lebih. Tangan Sehun tidak mau kehilangan kesempatan untuk mencubit cubit _nipple_ sebelah kiri Luhan. Luhan yang Tidak sanggup menahan rangsangan pada kedua nipplenya mendesah hebat dan mendongakkan kepalanya.

" Shh.. Sehunniee Geli.." Rengek Luhan sambil terus menjambak rambut Luhan..

Luhan semakin mengerejap kenikmatan saat Sehun menggigit pelan nipplenya.

Kini Bibir Sehun Mulai turun keperut datar Sehun dan meninggalkan Beberapa Kissmark di pangkal paha Milik Luhan menambah Keseksian Si Cutie boy ini.

Sehun terus mengedus Junior Luhan yang masih tertutup underwear sambil seskali meremasnya. Sebagian Underwear Luhan sudah membasah karena precum milik luhan yang sudah mendesak keluar.

Sehun menyelipkan Jari jarinya disisi Pakaian dalam luhan dan menariknya kebawah, Menyembulah Luhan kecil yang sudah memerah dan menegang sempurna dengan sedikit precum yang membasahi ujungnya.

" _Horny Already baby? _Eoh?" Tanya Sehun sambil mengelus elus Luhan kecil.

" Emhh... Sehun, Apakah kau tidak Jijik?" Tanya Luhan yang sudah dibasahi oleh keringat.

" Kenapa harus jijik _Chagy_? Kau begitu indah, Lagi pula aku menyukai benda ini." Kata Sehun sambil menciumi batang junior Luhan.

#Sleeb... Tiba Tiba Sehun memasukan seluruh Junior Luhan kedalam Mulutnya. "HANGAT..." itulah yang dapat dirasakan Luhan saat Sehun mulai menaik turunkan kepalanya. Sedikit geli tapi Menyenangkan. Luhan Menahan Desahanny dengan menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya, Tidak Lupa Sehun memaikan Twinball Milik Luhan, Membuat Luhan merasakan puncaknya semakin dekat dan dekat.

" Enghh.. Emhh.. Sehh,,Sehuniee... Akhh... Akhu... Mauh.. Ohhh... " Luhan berusaha mengatakan kepada Sehun tapi Sehun yang sudah mengetahui maksudnya semakin mempercepat Hisapannya, Akhirnya..

#Croott.

Cairan Suci Luhan memenuhi rongga mulut Sehun, tanpa rasa jijik sedikitpun Sehun menelan Semua Cairan itu tanpa meninggalkan Sisa.

" Begitu Manis _Chagy.." _Bisik Sehun Sambil membelai pipi luhan Lembut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

" Sekarang Giliranmu _Chag_y.." Pinta Sehun sambil duduk mengangkang dihadapan Luhan yang sedang terngkurap. Sehun menarik Tubuh Luhan dan menyandarkannya kepahanya.

Sehun membantu Luhan melepas Underwear miliknya. Luhan begiitu Kajub melihat Junior Sehun yang sedikit besar?.

" Sehunnie, Ini tidak akan muat." Kata Luhan polos sambil memegang Junior Sehun dengan kelima jarinya.

" Coba saja Dulu_ Chagy_.." Pinta Sehun sambil mengusap rambut Luhan. Perlahan Tapi pasti luhan membuka mulutnya dan memasukan Junior Sehun kedalam rongga Mulutnya.

"Lakukan Seperti yang aku lakukan tadi Chagy, Jangan Takut." Perintah Sehun meyakinkan Luhan . Luhan pun mulai menaik turunkan kepalanya, karena kepanjangan Junior Sehun yang sedikit berlebih, Luhan dibantu dengan beberapa jadin tangannya untuk melakukannya.

Suara Kecipak dari Desahan dari mulut mereka berdua menggema diseluruh ruangan, Saar Junior Sehun menumbuk Tenggorokannya Luhan akan Mengerangng "Enghh" dan melanjutkannya kemabli saat merasa baik.

" Ahh.. Faster Hannie.." gerutu Sehun yang mulai merasakan puncaknya akan datang segera.

"Sehun menggoyangkan pinggulnya naik turun mebantu luhan mempercepat ritme hisapannya."  
"Enghh .. Engh,..."

#Croot ... Crittt.. Creett..

Cairan milik Sehun keluar dalam jumlah yang sangat banyak, Sehingga Luhan tidak sanggup menampungnya, Luhan berusaha sedikit demi sedikit menelannya tapi sebagian cairan lolos dan menetes dibibir hingga dagunya. Keadaan Luhan seperti ini membuat Libido Sehun kembali naik, Sehun segera meraih Dagu Luhan dan menjilati sisa sisa cairannya yang tidak tertapung dan membasadi wajah cantik kekasihnya, Sehun mencium Luhan dan membantunya menghabisakan cairan yang ada dimulutnya.

" Rasanya Aneh Sehunnie.." Rengek Luhan sambil memelet meletkan lidahnya.

" Kau hanya belum terbiasa _Chagy_." Kata Sehun sambil mengecup bibir Luhan yang basah berkali kali.

" Kapan aku akan Terbiasa ?" Tanya Luhan polos.

"Suatu Saat Nanti , Kalau kau mau cepat terbiasa, Sering seringlah melakukannya denganku." Kata Sehun sambil terseyum setan XD

Tangan Sehun Mulai menjamah bagian belakang Luhan, Meremas bokong kenyal itu sambil tersenyum senang,  
Tanpa aba aba Sehun mengangkat Tubuh Luhan dan menyandarkannya ditepi Ranjang Sedangkan Sehun bersimpuh Dihadapan Luhan dan Melebarkan Kedua Kaki Lihan diatas pahanya, Sehingga _Hole_ Sempit nan _Virgin_ itu ter ekspos dengan jelas, Pemandangan ini benar benar membuat Sehun tidak sabar untuk melakukannya.

" Se..Sehunie... apakah kita akan pemanasan dulu?" Tanya Luhan Malu Malu.

" Umm... Rasanya akan lebih Nikmat tanpa pemanasan_ Hyung_, Percayalah nantinya akan menyenangkan." Kata Sehun sambil meraba raba _Hole_ Luhan membuat Luhan menggeliat karena Geli.

Sehun mengarahkan Juniornya yang sudah Kembali mengeras dibantu Tanganya kearah_ Hole _Luhan yang sempit.

" Enghh..." Sehun menyodok_ Hole _Luhan dibalas dengan Rintihan Luhan, "Akhh.."

Tapi Masih belum berhasil memasukannya.

" Kau masih begitu sempit_ Chagy_, Ayo Sekali lagi."

Luhan hanya bisa mengangguk dengan Polosnya.

" Emhh..." "Akhh.." Pada percobaan kedua Setengah dari Junior Sehun berhasil masuk kedalam _Hole_ Luhan, Rasanya Begitu aneh karena perut luhan terasa penuh oleh sesuatu ditambah rasa nyeri dan sakit yang terasa menyenangkan (?)

Sehun membiarkan Luhan untuk beradaptasi hingga Luhan membuka matanya, Sehun mulai menghujamkan Seluruh Juniornya higga menumbuk titik sensitif Luhan,

Luhanpun Mendesah Hebat.

"_Eohh Apppayoo..." _Rintih Luhan.

Sehun kembali menggenjot _Hole _Luhan tapi kali ini Luhan sudah terbiasa, Mata Keduanya tak henti saling bertatapan satu sama lain, wajah keduanya memerah, Sesekali Sehun mengecup bibir Luhan Lembut.

Luhan menarik salah satu tangan Sehun kearah Juniornya, Tau apa yang dia maksud ? ya Luhan meminta Sehun untuk mengocok Junironya.

" As You Wish Chagy.." Kata Sehun sambil meremas Junior Luhan kemudia mengocoknya dengan tempo yang seirama dengan sodokannnya.

"Ehmmhh Akhhh Ohh.. Ohh Akhh.." Luhan hanya bisa mendesah dan mendesah berusaha menikmati setiap perlakuan dari Sehun.

Sehun merasakan Junior Luhan mulai berdenyut menandakan Luhan akan mencapai Klimaks keduanya, Sehun memperlambat kocokannya yang mendapat rengekan dari Luhan.

" Bersama Chagy" Kata Sehun dan mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya...

" Ahh.. Sehuniiee... Terus... Ahh..." Luhan terus mendesah.

Alhirnya Sehun dan Luhan keluar dalam waktu bersamaan, Luhan mengeluarkan Cairan yang sangan Banyak Hingga membasahi dadanya dan Sehun.

Setelah mencabut Juniorny Sehun berbaring disamping Luhan dan memeluk luhan dari belakang.

" Hyung, _Gomawo.. _Jangan Membuatku cemburu lagi ne... " Kata Sehun ditengkuk Luhan.

" Emhh... _Ne_ Sehunnie, Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu cemburu." Jawab Luhan Lemah.

" Ish... Jadi bagaimana Hyung menjelaskan foto hyung dengan Suho _Hyung_, Xiumin _Hyung, _D.O _Hyung_, dan Kai _Hyung_? Hah?, _Hyung_ tau _hyung_ hanyalah miliku, _Hyung_ pun tau mereka menyukai _hyung_, bisa saja mereka mencuri ciuman pertamamu ataupun menyerangmu sebelum aku." Rengek Sehun pada Luhan.

" Sehunnie, Foto Foto itu hanya untuk pajangan." Jawab Luhan .

" Pokoknya Hyung jangan dekat dekat dengan mereka terutama Kai,, Aku tidak sudi berbagi uke dengannya." Kata Sehun sambil memperkuat Pelukannya.

" Ia Bawel, Tapi setidaknya kau sudah mengamankan Ciuman pertamaku dan This and That pertamaku Sehunie, Kau telah memilikinya." Kata Luhan sambil tertawa geli.

" Ia, Itu kewajibanku, karena kau adalah miliku." Jawab Sehun sambil menyelimuti tubuh mereka berdua.

_"Saranghaeyo Sehunniee.."  
"Manhi Manhi Manhi Manhi saranghaeyo Hyungie"_

.

.

.

" Luhan_ Gege_.. Kenapa Jalannya Aneh begitu.?" Tanya Tao dengan Polosnya

" Ahh.. Shh.. Anu Ini, tidak apa apa cuma jatuh dari tempat tidur aja kok Tao." Luhan mencoba menjelaskan dengan susah payah.

" Pshht _Hyung_, kalau kau tidak sanggup berjalan biar aku gendong ya.." Bisik sehun ketelinga Luhan.

" Ah.. _Aniyo_ Sehunie.. Aku tidak apa apa." Jawab Luhan sambil memegangi bokongnya

" AH _Hyung_, Pokonya kau harus aku gendong." Paksa Sehun sambil menarik tubuh Luhan dan menggendongnya dipunggung Sehun melewati kerumunan Fans seusai performance di Music Bank.

HUNHAN IS REAL ! Para Fans berteriak Histeris.

Mimik Wajah Kai berubah menjadi kelam.

wajah Sehun dan Luhan memerah, Sehun tetap menggendong Luhan hingga samapi dimobil, Mereka tidak perduli apa kata orang, yang pastinya mereka saling mencintai dan tidak ada salahnya mencintai orang benar benar kita cintai kan tak peduli dia _namja_ atau_ yeoja_?

"_AWAS YA ~ SUATU HARI NANTI LUHAN AKAN JADI MILIKU_" Umpat Kai dalam Hati.

**-END- **

**Author Tewas Setelah menulis adegan Yadong yang tidak yadong, Menurut readers cukup Yadong ga ?**

**Author kesemsem banget sama Sehun x Luhan soalnya cocok banget, Semoga mereka bener bener Yaoi satu sama lain (ngelap darah) **

**Maaf Ya kalo ada Typo , Kalo reader ada usulan cerita bilang aja, Author lagi mikir mikir cerita baru :/**

**Review Ya Chagy :) Review ya readers Chantik, dan Ghanteng :)**

**Kalo review author do'ain bisa Nikah sama Biasnya masing masing**

Byeee ~


End file.
